Build:Team - 600/Smite Ooze Pit
The new version of the 600/Smite Ooze Pit. Team Composition *''600'' *''Smite'' *''QZ'' 600 Monk prof=Mo/Me Div=12+1 Prot=10+1+3 Domin=8SpiritBondof AbsorptionBreakerInverterDiversionBondAura/build Equipment * Use lowest AL possible * Survivor Insignias and Runes of Vitae. * Divine Favor Staff with 20% HSR and 20% Enchanting Smite prof=Mo/any Smit=12+3+1 Div=12+3Signetof JudgmentUral's Hammer!"WrathRetributionSpiritBondAura/build Equipment * Armor: Radiant Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, Runes of Vitae (and/or) Attunement. * Weapons: 40/20/20 Smiting Staff QZ prof=R/Mo Wild=12+3 Beast=12+1+3 Exp=3+3QuicknessZephyrof ExtinctionAuraSpringBondSuccorOptional/build Equipment * Armor: Radiant Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, Runes of Vitae (and/or) Attunement. * Weapons: High Energy Staff Note *This can easily be done by a hero. Just give it a 12+3 Beast Mastery if you don't want to waste money. *Another thing how this can be done, which can speed up the run somewhat: prof=R/Rt Wild=12+3 Beast=12+1+3 Exp=3+3QuicknessZephyrof ExtinctionSpringOptionalOptionalSpiritsof My Flesh/build *Using this with a BiP, things can speed up, since you are able to move your spirits easily. Leechers prof=Any/AnyBlessingFlames"Incoming!"of Regretof SpiritsAuraof Judgmentof Healing/build *Any build can run leecher but any of these skills are the prefered ones = Usage = Running to the Ooze Pit .]] * To begin with, you'll need to grab the quest Watch it Jiggle from Seer Fiercereign. Exit out of Doomlore Shrine into Dalada Uplands and head east. Talk to Seer Fiercereign and obtain the quest Watch it Jiggle. * Map to Longeye's Ledge exit into Grothmar Wardowns. * Tell everybody to stay at the portal. * Once you're on the bridge, you'll see a group of Charr Rangers heading your way. Ignore them and don't aggro them. * Once the Charr Rangers have left, wait for a second mob of Charr to come to the bridge. Once they are leaving, follow closely behind them, being careful not to aggro the group. * Once the patrol leaves the path, follow the map on the right of this article. * From the resurrection shrine, head into the forest, staying on the path that leads to the dungeon. * Alternatively, have a party member run to the dungeon for you. In the Ooze Pit * Have your smite cast his/her enchantments on you and Blessed Aura on him/herself. Do this with the appropiate heads. * Cast all of your maintainable enchantments on yourself. * Before aggravating a group, have your Smiter cast Shield of Judgement and Holy Wrath on you. Do this in range of QZ! * Pick up and drop Unstable Gelatinous Materials to help kill the mob you are facing. * Head due north until you get to the room with the Boulders rolling around. Tell your team to stay at the shrine, and open the door. Kill the mob. * Head east until you get to a shrine (killing all mobs along the way). From the shrine, head north-east. Eventually you should find yourself at the entrance of what seems to be an underground passage. Go into the passage, killing all of the groups inside, and step on the lever at the end of the passage. Go back to the entrance of the passage. * Head east and you should find yourself in a room with a bunch of coffins. Kill the mobs in that room. * Now, two Stormcloud Incubi drop down from the ceiling in a tunnel, DO NOT ENTER THE TUNNEL: * Now head through the open door north-east of the resurrection shrine and kill whatever you find in there. There should be an elementalist boss called Gloop. Kill Gloop and get the boss key from him. * Head back to the underground passage, and there should be a path to your left when you exit the passage. Go through the underground passage and you should find a room with two boulders. In the room with two boulders, watch out for two volatile oozes that may spawn. * Run through the room and kill the group in front of the boss room. Enter the boss room. Prismatic Oozes (The Boss Room) * Cast Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. Cast Spell Breaker Make sure the group is well back, have your smiter cast Shield of Judgment, and aggro the Prismatic Oozes up the platform. Try and go towards the edge of the platform so that when your Smiter casts Shield of Judgment, you won't break aggro. * Maintain Protective Spirit, Spirit Bond, and SoA as often as possible. * When fighting the Prismatic Oozes, you will notice they use Gelatinous Absorption. Cast Diversion so that its recharge is too long for it to outheal any damage. After it's Gelatinous Absorption has been Diverted, use Pain Inverter. * Take down one Prismatic Ooze at a time. * Prismatic Oozes should die within one casting of Pain Inverter unless you have improper timing. * Once a Prismatic Ooze dies, cast Spell Breaker if you don't already have it up, and kill the group that spawns. Rinse and repeat for the other two oozes. * Please note that timing with Pain Inverter and Diversion is difficult, and takes practice. Notes *'Always cast Spell Breaker and Shield of Judgment in range of the spirits!!!'. *Here Is A Video To Help You For How To Make It (pre-nerf) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrHWUnfu0Xk(Part 1) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hjd1aN0XwQUPart 2. Rewards, Times and Advice *Ooze Pit runs bring up to 5-7.5k for each player. In this dungeon you may want to find the Emerald Edge and the Chrysocola Staff. They are the exclusives, and can bring some money, but the skin is already awesome. *Runs in the Pit will probably bring back most of your investment. *In Terms of Time, experienced runners can do runs of 30-35 minutes, while inexperienced runners may find gratitude with the bar of 45-50 minutes. *When running people, you should ask if they could bring PI, since that can speed up. Also you may ask to bring another copy of Diversion. *When running, the best spot to ask for your money, is the cave tunnel to the three Prismatic Oozes. Counters *Draining your energy by spamming at high amounts. *Enormous aggroes of Oozes when not having Spell Breaker on.